Valentine's Miracle
by BabblesoftheInsane
Summary: Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad afterall.  Yeah, it's not Valentine's but I just now got a place for internet.  1st fic. Be nice! ONE SHOT!


Valentine's Miracle

By: MoonlitDispair

Rating: T with some language and sexual references; And it's very long.

Characters: My favorite android, Lieutenant Commander Data and an OC (I prefer to make up people instead of worrying about getting two characters right at large lengths, one shots or not)

A/N: _Okay, this is the first one I am posting on this site so please be nice to me! I write a lot of fan fics at home but I don't have internet so I can't post very often. Anyways, like I said, be nice with reviews._

Disclaimer: _I __**DO NOT OWN **__Star Trek logos, lingos, characters, or any other form of Star Trek information or such. If something is posted that contains a name or such that is indeed from Star Trek, then I am sorry. I did not know and will correct it once it has come to my attention. __**All RIGHTS BELONG **__to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures._

_Please do not sue...I am not making any money...I am mearly using said characters for my own personal amusement and wish to share it with others like myself_

_P.S. I will let it be known that in some of my stories that the OC dislikes Valentine's Day. Which in truth is how I feel about the holiday. Nothing against it, it's just that it is not a good day for me because for some reason, s__omething bad always happens to me. If you like said holiday, then I mean no insult. But this story is meant to end with a happy ending. I hope. ;-P_

It was Valentine's Day. A day that Ava hates with her whole heart, her whole mind. She only despises it due to her bad luck. Something always bad happened to her. And it always felt like someone or thing wanted her to suffer on that particular day. So she had opted to either stay in her quarters all day or work all day. In turn, her captain, Captain Jean-Luc PIcard of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, refused her request, saying that it was good for Ensigns like herself to mingle with others.

"Whatever," she sighed as she remembered his words. She wasn't going to go anywhere on this day. Let alone the dance in the holodeck that some of her fellow Ensigns have established there. Besides, she couldn't dance. Ava was terrible at dancing. Last man she danced with, which happened to be a Vulcan, she had inadvertently broken his toe. She was laughed at and shunned the rest of the year. The same year her adopted family decided to vacation at the academy while her father was giving lectures during the month.

The familiar chime for entrance to her quarters sounded and she found herself praying that it wasn't a commanding officer to force her to participate. She would have to tell him or her that the idea would be bad. After all, the doctor would not appreciate a visit from someone for a broken toe.

"It's not locked," she answered and her doors swished open, revealing her closest friend, Brianna, which was just as bad. Brianna was a half Klingon, half human creature. But she shared more of her human side. Showing more emotion and less aggression was a good thing to Ava. She wouldn't have become good friend's with her if it were otherwise.

"Why are you secluding yourself on this wonderful day?" Brianna spun in a circle, her arms wide. Ava snorted in aggrivation, not liking the word she used for this day of "LOVE".

"You know why Brianna. You know what happened at the dance at Starfleet Academy," Ava told her, closing the book she had been reading. It was her favorite and to have an original copy was glorious to her. It was called _The Riddles of Epsilon _by Christine Morton-Shaw. It was a wonderous fictional story and made you think if what was going on the absolue truth or disception from the two competeing powers.

"Why must you read? Don't you have a crush on a man? Like Mr. Data?"

Ava snapped her head in Brianna's direction. It was forbidden to mention his name to her. Not because she hated the man or wished him dead, but due to the fact that it was true. Ava cared deeply for this man but he could never love her back. Let alone feel attraction. He was an android and though he possessed an emotion chip, it wouldn't matter. It would feel false to her.

"What have I said?" Ava narrowed her eyes toward Brianna, but Brianna was not frightened of Ava. Ava had bonded so well with this woman that it was hard to even get mad at Brianna.

"Should I contact Commander Riker about you secluding yourself? Or how about Counsellor Troi? Please just talk to one of them," Brianna begged her friend. She grabbed Ava's hands, getting the Valentine hater's attention. Ava was unable to answer as she pondered. Would it be wise to tell anyone her feelings? She would go to Starfleet Academy. Become more so a woman. She could not be distracted with a broken heart.

"No. It's alright. There is no need to do so," she sighed sadly. It was true. She would eventually gain access to the academy. Then it would be a few years before being assigned, followed by promotions, before she would even be allowed to see him again. And she would change in different ways. Course, she hoped one would be her chest size.

"You can't let this go on," Brianna pleaded as she went to the consol that would summon the Counsellor or another here to speak with her. Ava sighed, knowing that even if she would never see Mr. Data again, he would more than likely hate her for falling for him.

Ava leaned in her chair as she pondered on the pale goldened skin of the android. He was perfect in every way. Knowledgeable in many subjects but he wished to be human. He tried to act human. And she loved that about him. That he didn't feel at all superior to humans. Like having to control them. And he was handsome. Black hair that looked so soft, his golden yellow eyes that showed the immense wisdom inside of him, the physique that made her want to feel against her own, his kissable lips...

_I'm on my way._

Counsellor Troi's voice broke through Ava's fantasy as she was brought back to the immediate situation. It wasn't like her to fantasize about anyone. Especially Starship Officers. But she couldn't help it. She knew that. She felt to deeply about him to simply push it aside. It would haunt her forever, knowing that she will never have another chance to even see if he felt the same way.

Her doors swished open for a second time as the empathic counsellor walked into Ava's quarters. She knew her jumbled feelings would reach the counsellor. That was certain. But to come up with a solution to her problem would be much different.

"Ensign Avella, is everything alright? Ensign Brianna?" the deep accent of Troi seemed to calm Ava as she looked at her friend. She immediately told Troi of the less important situation before skimpering away. She would want to know what Ava had discussed with the counsellor, hoping to hear that she discussed the Lieutenant Commander that was currently on the main bridge.

"Ava, why are you isolating yourself? Why does Valentine's Day frighten you so much?" Troi sat across from Ava, trying to pin point the main emotion she was feeling. She was feeling several emanating off Ava but it was difficult isolating the one that caused her great emotion.

"Valentine's Day always ended badly for me," Ava admitted, continuing her reading. Troi placed her hand over the pages as she looked at Ava with seriousness.

"What do you mean?"

"The holiday has always been a bad day for me. Fights with family that lead to tears, relationships ending, braking someone's toe at a dance, and such. So to avoid sadness, I confine myself to a specific room," Ava explained, closing the book at Troi's request and putting it down.

"Is it a man that has you so...confused," Troi watched as Ava stiffened slightly. Jackpot. She had inadvertently found the real problem. And she knew Ava well. Ava was a proud and stubborn woman. She hated to admit her feelings, fearing the worst out of everything. And it was the fear of losing the friendship between the male and her that was causing Ava to shut down.

"You work quickly, Counsellor," Ava answered defensively.

"Who is it?" Troi pryed. Ava looked ready to shut down completely, hiding everything behind her carefully built mask she had created as a child. But to Troi's surprise, she found that Ava was keeping all her emotions open. She even saw a rare reaction out of the Ensign. She was crying, though the tears were quickly wiped away or held back.

"It's, um, it's..." Ava kept pausing as she tried to hide the fear within her. But Troi knew she was feeling it. It was strong and making Ava cry.

"Who?"

"Commander Data," Ava finally released the information, gaining a shocked look from the Counsellor. Troi was surprised but glad. She had managed to divulge some information from the defensive Ensign though the information was a bit...shocking.

"Why does that pain you? You seemed paniced. Do you think that Data has no feelings for you? Do you believe that?" her questions rolled off her tongue as Ava sat in silence, contemplating. She could tell Data the truth. She cared for him so much. And if she was to be hated, then it would be best if she could get use to it. Many at the academy would dislike her. Why not get a head start?

"Yes, Mr. Data cannot have an attraction to me. I'm not beautiful. In fact, I'm just a freaking ass hole sometimes," Ava flat out said. People hardly ever spoke in such a manner but she grew up on a farm, listening to her parents and grandparents curse.

"Have you asked him?" Troi smiled at her, which confused the Ensign even more. It wasn't a 'I'm sorry' smile. It was a knowing smile. She knew something that was being kept from Ava.

"I'm thinking about telling him. Why?" Ava eyed her counsellor suspiciously but Troi, giving the aura that she had accomplished her task, stood. She commanded Ava to admit her feelings to Data. That it would surprise her as to what will happen.

Ava watched the Counsellor leave her quarters with a sudden nervous disposition. Something wasn't right. But Ava shook it off, picking up her book. She would drown herself in a fictational world until the day passed. It was the only thing she could do.

_Two hours earlier..._

"Counsellor Troi, I request an audience with you. Alone if you do not mind."

Deanna looked up at the android that was standing near her chair. He was staring at her in that normal no threatening way, but it made her wonder what he was thinking when not working on anything.

"Alright. When would be appropriate?"

"Now, if that is alright," Data asked her. Deanna didn't heisitate to follow Data to the turbo-lift. They would speak on the way, but the real concern would be discussed in her office. It would be best and more secretive. They wouldn't be worrying about eavesdroppers.

The doors to her office opened and Data stepped in, quickly finding a chair to sit in stiffly. He didn't say anything as Deanna tried to discern what was bothering him, unable to feel what he was feeling. In a sense, she felt something from him, but it was still nothingness.

"Counsellor, I am having certain thoughts about an Ensign and I am concerned that these thoughts are," Data paused, trying to find the most human word he could think of, "wrong? Is that the right word?"

"Yes, Data. Wrong is a good word to describe what you're thinking," Deanna assured him. Data tilted his head for a brief moment, glad that he triumphed. It was hard for him to express his feelings, or lack thereof, to a specific person. Even his own comrades.

"What kind of thoughts are you having?"

"Sexual," Data said plainly. He wasn't embarrassed to admit such a thing and it baffled him that many of his crew mates were. It was a natural human reaction to one who is very attractive to them. He wondered why it was so difficult to admit something that is...human.

"May I ask which Ensign you feel so strongly about?" Deanna had to hide the shock and embarrassment she was feeling. It wasn't often that she discussed things like this or with an android no less. It also didn't help that the android was wanting to become more human by participating in or acting certain human activities.

"Ensign Avella. She is a very attractive woman and though she is still growing, in a sense, she is of legal age," Data stated. Deanna couldn't help the smile as she thought for a moment about the situation. Avella, Ava as she prefers to be called, was one of the _Enterprise_'s promising engineers. She didn't mind getting her hands dirty (and not in the perverted sense) or squeezing into tight spaces when the job calls for it. But when it came to relationships, she was a bit more defensive. She had a hard time socializing with people. Or admitting her feelings. Even to Deanna.

"Have you decided to speak with her about it?" Deanna asked Data. He tilted his head in his normal way. It showed that he was contemplating the situation. And it would be nice to try and get Ava to show more emotion. To 'lighten up' as they say.

"No, it would not be proper. I am a Starfleet Officer and she is an Ensign. There could very well be some serious complications if a relationship was to start."

"Why should that stop you?"

Data didn't reply as he continued to process all that was being said to him. It was true. It was not forbidden to have a relationship, as long as it does not interfere with ones' duties. But he feels that perhaps something could go wrong. Like when he is called away for a mission, he could never return.

"Data, her being on this ship is dangerous. It could be destroyed at any moment. So using the 'I could die' excuse will not work," she told him. Sometimes it surprised him that Deanna was able to know what he was thinking though she is only half betazoid.

"I will need more time to process what you said. Maybe you are right," Data didn't waste any time to get back to the main bridge. He would have to consider if her advice to participate in a human like relationship with Ensign Avella was worth it. Though he knew it would be. Damn the cost.

_Three Hours Later..._

It had been nearly an hour since the counsellor had left Ava's quarters but Ava found she couldn't concentrate on her reading. Her thoughts would travel away from the plot of the book to something completely different. She would contemplate the 'future' with Data. Like they were already in a relationship and experiencing certain things. Arguements were one, though she found she couldn't be mad at Data, and eating dinner together.

Sex was the last thing and she covered her face, hiding the blush that crept over her cheeks. It wasn't right to think like that. It would interfere with her duties. Though she had none today, she couldn't risk the thoughts surfacing during a matinence check or something more inportant. It could pose serious threat to the ship.

"Damn," she ran her hands up her face to rest on top of her head. She took in a deep breath as she tried to rid herself of the images. She pictured him naked, in her quarters, on the bed together. But after a few moments, she was able to block the images. She could always picture him when she finally gets into the academy but now was bad.

The chime of her quarters went off and she sighed, composing herself and putting on the mask she created. Her parents abandoned her, believing she was useless, and during the years, she had to try and control her emotions. Being around four years old, she had to learn to survive without crying. Sure enough, she had perfected her mask and when she was found, people didn't know what she was thinking.

"Come in," she watched the doors open and Brianna scamper into the room. She was carrying a dress with her while she wore another. Ava's eyes narrowed a bit, knowing what Brianna was planning.

"I'm not going," Ava snapped at her friend. Brianna didn't listen to her as she placed the dress into her room and ran out. She grabbed a bunch of Ava's hair in her hands, talking to herself about how to put it into a style that would fit Ava.

"Brianna, I'm-"

"Captain Picard's orders. He believes you shouldn't seclude yourself," Brianna scurried to the bathroom and shuffled back, excited. Ava clenched her jaw, not sure if this was true. But then again, no one lied about an order directly from the captain of the most fabled ship of the Federation.

Ava didn't say anything as her friend began to do her hair. She knew make up was next, it always was, but she wasn't in the mood to care. She would dileberately break someone's toe. Hell, someone's arm or leg, to show how terrible the holiday was for her. Anything just to get out of the damn dance.

"Eyes closed," her hair was finished as Brianna stood in front of her, holding some sort of applicator in her hand. Ava complied, a little rudely, as she felt her eyes being rubbed with some sort of eye shadow. Ava didn't care what color, not expecting to remain that long.

"Alright, go get dressed. The dance is in a few moments," Brianna started her own make up as Ava trudged slowly to her room. She found the dress, a dark metallic blue with silver edges, and found that it was going to bare both of her shoulders. She wasn't sure if she could wear such a dress but found she would. The sleeves would keep her arms warm.

"HURRY UP!"

Ava jumped from the screech and sighed, slipping out of her normal clothes. She put the dress on, feeling like she was actually naked before stepping out. She had silver flats which Briannna knew would go well with it.

"Beautiful."

"Shut. Up."

"No," Brianna giggled as she grabbed Ava's hand, dragging her out of her quarters. Ava felt like this was going to be the most hated day in her life. Data would probably find out how she feels and her whole world would come crashing down if he looks at her like she was stupid. Not many did but she recognized the look. Maybe just being there for an hour would please the captain or another member of the staff.

_At the dance..._

Ava wanted to shrink into the corner. When Brianna pulled her onto Holodeck 3, everyone stopped everything to stare at the two, specifically Ava. Even now she felt all eyes on her. It was driving her nuts. She hated attention, especially by those whom she didn't have the pleasure of meeting or getting to know.

"Ensign," the threatening tone of the captain caused Ava to cringe on the inside. She knew what this would be. Sometimes she hated it that Captain Picard was really her uncle. It was through an affair his brother had, of course, but there was no denying the resemblence between the two.

"Captain," Ava acknowledged him as he sighed deeply. He had a hard time relating to children, especially her.

"Why are you not 'mingling' with the crowd?"

"Don't try using slang with me. It doesn't suit you, sir," she looked at Picard as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was obviously trying to relax but with his niece being anti-social, it was difficult. She was hard headed and when they found her on Hargeous IV, she was even more so. Picard did, almost instantly, see the connection between the two before finding that she was not originally from the farming planet. She was from a failed colony but rescued. Still, she was very difficult.

"Avella, as your uncle, please try to make friends. Isolating yourself, especially when I hardly allow 'parties' for Earth holidays, is not good for you," Picard tried to reason with the girl. It hardly ever worked but he continued to try. It was also helping him understand children a bit more as well. Though she was nearing nineteen.

"Valentine's Day is not one of my favorites," Ava confessed.

"Nor mine. But the crew deserves to have a few hours of fun and relaxation," Picard didn't stay to hear her reply to that. She always had an excuse for something she didn't want to do. It just proved how much of a smart ass she was.

Ava didn't move for severals moments, knowing that some of the senior staff was making sure she stayed. Even if she remained in a corner. But she was focused on the crowd, hiding the amused smile.

In the middle of the crowd of teens was Data. He was trying to dance to music from the year 2010 to 2011. Akon, Pink, Katy Perry, and such was blaring from the ceiling and it was cracking her up to see Data trying to dance. She would refer to it as 'club dancing'. And it was strange to see him in actual clothes rather than his uniform. Which had her ponder, only briefly, who let him borrow their clothes.

"Oh my gosh," Ava covered her mouth when Data started to get the hang of it. He must of done some research into that year and she found he was dancing fluidly. But she, with several others, couldn't help but laugh at the second (or third, however you look at it) in command of the ship. It was not suited for him. Though he was doing well.

"Makes you wonder what else he's willing to try," Riker's voice caught her attention and Ava looked beside her. Sure enough, Riker and Deanna was standing with her. She spotted Picard looking in her direction and she had to send him a glare. She didn't appreciate her privacy being disturbed. She was actually enjoying her time. Until now.

"Don't be like that," Riker patted her bare shoulder. He loved teasing the Ensigns, especially Ava. She was such a tight wad sometimes but when he managed to get her to loosen up, she was really fun to talk to.

"Trying to force me to socialize is wrong. But," she got the attention of the two, "it's alright. At least I got to see Mr. Data trying to dance."

"And we have to agree that the visual was worth coming," the couple looked at Data as well, big grins on their faces. Ava had to hold in a laugh when Data decided to try and find his way out of the crowd. What caused her to laugh was the fact that Data had dived out of the crowd and landed on the floor. He got up, thinking that his performance wasn't funny but Ava's red face betrayed her thoughts.

"Ava, it's alright. You can laugh," Deanna was smiling at her, glad to see her smile like she was. It was a good change. And it made her happier when Ava had failed to hold back the laugh, doubling over. She even snorted, which caused her to laugh even more.

"I can't believe I did that!" she gasped. Riker snickered as Ava covered her nose and mouth with her hand. She looked like she was near tears as she hugged her sides.

"Ow! It hurts!"

"Is she ill?" the familiar voice of the android caught their attention but Ava was still having difficulty controling her laughter as she kept part of her face covered. All she could manage to do was shake her head violently toward Data while Riker and Deanna giggled like school girls together.

"Are you laughing?" came another question and this time, Ava nodded her head quickly. Soon enough, the laughing stopped and she was able to breath.

"Sorry, Mr. Data. I thought your...performance was entertaining," Ava told him. Data cocked his head to one side before asking her another question. Ava hadn't realized that Riker and Deanna had silently tip toed away from the two back to Picard. Picard, on the other hand, was watching them with an intense eye.

"I do not see the amusement," he pestered. Ava sighed, not wanting to go into 20 questions with him. She was too tired to attempt explaination. She was normally the one who would but not tonight.

"Some other time," she told him. Data processed what she said before leaning in and kissing her cheek. Ava froze, not sure how that action came into play. It was out of the blue.

"Promise," Data walked away, leaving her in her spot. Her face was red and when her eyes locked with her Uncle Picard, his own was wide. Now she was officially confused. Did Data like her? Or was it just pretend? Or did she imagine it? No, she could not of imagined it. Her uncle saw the action so it wasn't imagined.

"Ava, did Mr. Data just kiss you?" Brianna was by her side in an instant but Ava didn't answer her. She felt hurt. Why, she didn't know but she did.

"I'm leaving," Ava suddenly announced and turned, briskly walking out of the holodeck. She wasn't going to suffer confusion. So to avoid making a scene with her tears, she was going to lock herself in her quarters until morning.

_In Ava's quarters an hour later..._

The dress remained in a puddle of blue on the floor. Ava had rushed out of it once her quarters doors closed. She didn't want to wear it anymore. For some reason, it felt like a plague. Like it would remind her of the incident in the holodeck. Which was a lie. She would be reminded of it without wearing the dress.

"Damn," she whispered as she rubbed her cheeks, getting rid of the tears that littered her face. She had been crying since she entered her room. Tears of confusion and betrayal. Why she felt betrayed was anyone's guess but she did.

The chime to her quarters sounded and Ava didn't answer, hoping whoever it was would go away. She even prayed that the unknown wouldn't ask the computer where she was located. But she heard her doors swish open once again for the fourth or fifth time.

"Ensign, are you well?"

Ava looked up from her spot to see Data standing in her room. She quickly stood up at attention, though underdress in her pajamas, waiting for the officer to say something.

"Sir," she said, her voice cracking. Data's head tilted in worry as he looked at her state. He could see that she had been, as the humans called it, crying. Her face showed the remnants of tears and her eyes showed that some still wanted to fall. And her voice sounded blocked by her sad emotion.

"I am off duty. Please call me Data," he told her. Ava's shoulders slumped as she flopped down on her bed. She knew when Data said that, he was secretly saying at ease like the captain.

"So what do you need...Data?" Ava still wasn't talking clearly as the android approached her form and knelt down her front of her. She tried to avoid his face but Data - with one hand - forced her to look at him. But what she found even more confusing was the fact that he was being gentle with her. Like he was purposely watching how much strength he used.

"I am concerned about you. You left suddenly and several others did not know why. So I came to see if you were well," Data paused before adding, "Brianna seems to understand your absence though she refused to answer my inquiries."

That got Ava to groan her anger. She wasn't the type to get angry but Brianna had caused Data to come to Ava. And Ava knew why. Brianna wanted her to confess her jumbled feelings toward Data.

"Yeah, she knows," Ava said quietly. Data removed his hand from Ava's chin, waiting for her to tell him the truth. He was greatly concerned about her. Ava never cried, especially in front of others. For her to cry in front of him was making him fear that something was truly wrong with her.

"Data," Ava looked straight into the android's eyes, knowing that it would be best to tell him now. He wouldn't leave her alone until he got his answers.

"Yes?"

"I," she sighed, hugging her sides before continuing, "I'm confused is all. And it's due to me believing that I seem to have...fallen...in love...with you."

As her words finally sunk in, Data almost fainted - if that was possible. He was trying to figure out how to inform this Ensign that he cared deeply for her but she instead, as they say, beat him to the punch. And it was surprising to know that she herself cared for him. Returned the feelings!

"Data?" she did it. Ruined the friendship between them. His silence was proof as he just stared at her with a blank expression. Oh how she was an idiot. To think that there may be a chance when in reality there wasn't...

Her thoughts ceased as she stared wide eyed at her commanding officer. It wasn't anything he said, in fact, he didn't say anything. It was what he did. Or, actually, what he was doing. He was _kissing_ her. And not on the cheek like last time.

She wasn't responding at first. He could sense her reluctance. But slowly, she responded by kissing him back. And before long, everything became heated and rushed. She tugged on his shirt and he complied, allowing her to pull it off of him.

"Ahem."

They both froze as the sound matched someone whom Ava was terrified of seeing. Especially in the state that she was in with another man.

"Which is why I hate Valentine's Day," Ava grumbled as they both stood to face her uncle. Yeah, maybe sex at her age was a bad thing and perhaps she rushed it. Curses aren't that easy to break.

"Captain," Data acknowledge Picard as he put his shirt back on. Picard was looking between the two and he almost paniced when he saw his niece's dress on the floor. But it seems that he came to her quarters in time.

"I was coming to check on you since you left the festivities early. I didn't expect to see you throwing your own," Picard didn't smile as he looked at her. Grant it, he was being a bit over protective of her. She was an adult and could make her own decisions. But it didn't mean he couldn't scare her or Data.

"Sorry, sir. Things got out of hand," Data told him. He knew at this moment he should be frightened of his captain. Picard was the closest person to a parent for Ava. And that meant that his captain was this young woman's guardian.

"Well, as long as you realize what happened," Picard turned to leave before stopping at the doors and looking at Ava, pointing his finger at her, "Responsibility. Remember that."

She sighed deeply as her uncle left her room. Oh how lucky she felt. If her uncle walked in during...she didn't want to think what he would do. It would be bad for them both. Data sure as hell would have gotten into serious trouble. And dear god, who knows what would have happened to her.

"That was interesting," Data's arm snuck its way across her waist as Ava looked up at him. He glanced down at her for a moment before kissing her again.

"Be mine?" he asked her, believing that it was customary for the holiday. He was still learning some human customs and maybe with her help, he could succeed without making a complete fool of himself.

"Sure," Ava didn't heisitate to answer as they kissed again. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't all that bad.

End

Author's Note Again:

_Holy crap that was long. But anyways, hope you liked. If you didn't, then move on. Please?_

_Press the pretty button for nice reviews please. And thank you._


End file.
